Something New
by Attila the Conqueror
Summary: Is that what she told you, Munkustrap? Macavity smiled condescendingly, revealing long pointed fangs. Like many cats, she has a tendency to overexaggerate. Slash fic, surprise couple! T for strong language, likely to move up to M in the future.
1. Prologue

There she lay, shivering and shaking; the queen Macavity had kitnaped. Munkustrap scooped her up, purring gently. "It's alright, Deme, I'm here now." He looked around, making sure that the ginger fiend wasn't around to try and stop him. Demeter writhed, trying to break free of his arms.

"Please, let me go... don't hurt me..." she whimpered, eyes closed tightly and still struggling.

"Demeter, it's me, Munkustrap. I'm not going to hurt you. Not now, not ever." Munkustrap turned to the other Jellicle toms he had brought. "Alonzo, Plato, keep a sharp eye out for Macavity or his hench-cats. He doesn't usually give up anything without a fight."

The rescue was surprisingly simple. Throughout the entire operation, they met no opposition or any sign of resistance to Demeter's liberation. It was almost like they wanted her gone, but Munkustrap knew better. It came as almost a letdown when the Jellicles made it back to the 'yard without incident.

"Where are you taking me?" Demeter sobbed, "I want to go home."

"Shhh," Munkustrap crooned, noting that the queen couldn't see that they _were_ home. "You _are _home, Demeter. Back at the 'yard, where Bombalurina, Cassandra, and the rest of your friends are."

"Munkustrap! Thank the Great Cat you're safe!" Jennyanydots came up to the group. "Is anyone hurt at all?"

"Just Demeter," the silver tom replied, automatically heading for the infirmary, located inside an old van. "Macavity didn't hold us up at all." At the mention of the ginger tom, Demeter screamed, writhing in Munkustrap's arms.

"Poor dear," putting a paw to Demeter's forehead, the Gumbie cat began to analyze the queen's injuries. Claw marks on the undersides of her arms where rough paws had grabbed them to prevent the queen from clawing, bite marks on her jaw and neck, dried blood on the insides of her thighs...

* * *

Munkustrap came to visit Demeter a few days later. She sat on one of the seats, clutching an old tattered blanket around herself. Bombalurina, who had been sitting with her arm around the golden queen's shoulder, looked up and then whispered something into the other queen's ear. In response, Demeter's head snapped up, looking at Munkustrap with wide, frightened eyes.

"Demeter," Munkustrap began a little nervously, "are you feeling better?" The gold queen just stared at him. "I was worried about you." Still no answer. "I'm glad you're—"

"Munkustrap, just stop," interrupted the scarlet queen, her manner not tolerating any arguments. "She obviously doesn't want to be around toms just yet." Demeter gave a small nod.

"Oh," Munkustrap said, crestfallen. "Well... if you need another person to talk to, Demeter, I'm always available." He turned, and then paused, "Just remember that it's my job to always protect you, Demeter." Under Bombalurina's glare, he left, not knowing if his words had any affect on the golden queen.


	2. Relationship issues

"I can't fucking take this anymore!" Munkustrap yelled as he paced to and fro angrily, tail lashing whip-like behind him. The Tugger, amused, lounged nearby as he watched. "She's been back at the 'yard for three years now, and she still freezes every time I try and hug her. A freaking -hug- scares her!"

Tugger waited until the silver tom had finished venting before speaking. "So end it." He grinned as the Second-in-Command froze and stared at him in shock. "You've given her more patience than any other tom in the yard is capable of. If she can't understand that, then she's not worth your time."

Munkustrap still looked as though he couldn't believe his ears. He had been with Demeter since she was rescued from Macavity...well, he tried to be with her. It seemed like the gold-black queen clung to him for protection, but when Munkustrap would attempt to take it any farther than that, Demeter would be gone in a heart-beat. Maybe that's all she wanted from him...protection from Macavity; maybe she wouldn't ever love him like he tried to love her. "You know Tugger, I might just do that."

* * *

The more he thought about it, the more it actually made sense; Demeter had never really done anything for Munkustrap in return for his protection and his attempts at affection. Every time he so much as looked at another queen, Demeter would be furious with him for days. That had been the only sign Munkustrap ever had that Demeter thought of him as more than just a protector. She expected him to come to her on his knees and beg for forgiveness, something that Munkustrap had regretfully done more than a few times in the past.  
How had he even become so attached to her in the first place? She had been like this ever since her encounter with Macavity, and didn't show any signs of improving in the near future. And it would only get worse if Munkustrap did end their relationship, and he knew that would make him feel guilty no matter what. Perhaps that was why he hadn't broken up with her earlier- guilt.  
"Munkustrap?" Demeter's voice timidly came from behind him, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Yes, Demeter?" The silver tom replied, his voice automatically becoming calm and pleasant. 

"Will you walk me to my den?" Dutifully, the tom rose and offered her an arm he knew she would refuse. Sure enough, Demeter shied away, choosing to walk just out of his arm's reach. Once they finished the short walk to the queen's den, the gold-black queen murmured a thank you before entering her domocile. Munkustrap was just about to leave when she poked her head out. "Munkustrap, will you stay and guard me tonight?"  
Munkustrap thought about this for a moment. She wouldn't let him in her den, let alone the large cushion she used as a bed, that much he knew from experience. The golden queen expected him to stand outside in the cold all night. "I'm sorry, Demeter, I need my sleep. You'll be fine; Alonzo's on patrol now." He could hear her go back into her den, and then start crying. Somehow, that didn't bother Munkustrap as much as it usually did when that happened.

* * *

It did later though, as he finished his patrol of the yard in the early morning, long before any of the other Jellicles were up. After finding Skimbleshanks to relieve him, the silver tom elected to lay up on the bonnet of an old, rusted car rather than go back to his den and catch a few hours sleep before his other duties began. The Tugger had suggested he leave Demeter; he had been more than fair, more than patient with her and it had gotten him nowhere. But he knew Demeter would be greatly upset by him leaving her. Did that mean she had feelings for him? Or would she just be upset because she thought that he would no longer protect her? 

"My, we're awfully thoughtful for such an early hour, aren't we?" a deep voice, practically purring in its smugness, said from somewhere behind the silver tom. Munkustrap recognized the voice immediately and whipped around, hackles raised.

"What're you doing here, Macavity?" Munkustrap demanded, noticing how the tall ginger tom was only a few feet away from him. How the hell had he managed to get so close?

"Merely observing," Macavity replied, perfectly nonchalant. He smirked. "That's not a crime, is it?"

"You're trespassing on Jellicle territory, and you know it."

"But I thought the tribe was open to all street-cats to become members," Macavity countered with a mock-pout. "Why can't I join your little tribe?"

"You lost that chance when you raped Demeter," Munkustrap growled. There was a short silence, broken by an amused chuckle from Macavity.

"And I suppose she never told you the _rest_ of the story, now did she?" Macavity smirked, taking a step closer to Munkustrap, towering over him. "She never told you _why_ I raped her." Macavity realized that despite himself, the other tom was listening, and continued. "You think that she used to be perfect before; nice, friendly, and certainly not paranoid. In truth, she hasn't changed much since before I had my way with her." He paused, allowing another small smirk. "Like many cats, she has a tendency to over-exaggerate."

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "How would you know how she was before you catnapped her and raped her? She was living in the 'yard and went to her humans every night."

"Is that what she told you, Munkustrap?" Macavity smiled condescendingly, revealing long pointed fangs. "She was with me all those nights. We were dating." He chuckled, noting the surprise that Munkustrap couldn't keep hidden. "And like you, I was very, very patient with her. But when I lost patience, I took what I deserved and left her." Both tom's ears twitched simultaneously, hearing Demeter calling for Munkustrap. "I must get going. As much as I enjoyed our little chat, I wouldn't want to frighten your 'lover'." Macavity said, before disappearing and leaving Munkustrap wondering whether the ginger tom's parting words were mocking or regretful.

"Munkustrap... Macavity's here. I can feel it." Demeter whimpered, climbing up the car to sit next to her protector.

"It's alright, Demeter," Munkustrap replied, "I've chased him off again." He put his arm around her shoulders automatically, knowing that she was too scared of Macavity at the moment to be scared of him. Munkustrap recalled the ginger tom's words. "Demeter... you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, you tell me that all the time," the golden queen replied absently, still looking around for any sign of Macavity.

Munkustrap sighed as he watched her. "And you know that I have never done anything to hurt you, and that I never will, right?"

Demeter looked up at him suspiciously. "What's this all about, Munkustrap? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because..." Munkustrap hesitated, knowing that she would get mad at him if he didn't chose his words carefully. And yet he always heard from the older tribe members that toms should be able to share their feelings. Feeling awkward, he continued, "...because every time I try and be close to you... you push me away."

"With all that I've been through, Munkustrap," Demeter replied, glaring, "it should be understandable."

"Yes, I know Demeter, and I've been very patient—"

"Well, obviously not patient enough or we wouldn't be arguing about this!"

"It's been three years, Demeter, and all I want—" Munkustrap couldn't finish, a paw going to his cheek where Demeter had slapped him.

"All you want indeed!" she yelled, climbing down off the car. "And all Macavity wanted was to rape me! You said when you rescued me that you would let me recover at my own pace! And here you are pushing me before I feel ready. Maybe you were lying about never hurting me, too!" Demeter seemed to look at Munkustrap in a new, more sinister light. "Well, I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt me ever again!" With that, she stormed off to go have a good cry on Bombalurina's shoulder.

Munkustrap was dumb-struck, his paw still at his cheek. No matter what he did with that queen, she always got mad. Demeter was the one doing all the pushing in their relationship, unfortunately she was pushing him away.

Out of nowhere it seemed, Munkustrap could hear Macavity's words; '_I took what I deserved and left...'_ Munkustrap shook his head. He didn't want sex, necessarily, just some sign of affection from Demeter that wasn't brought about by her fear of Macavity. Maybe he was pushing her... if Macavity and Demeter were dating for as long as the ginger tom implied, then they must have been very close. Demeter must simply be too afraid to let herself get that close to anyone again. He knew for a fact that Demeter could be very determined, and she was certainly doing a good job of sticking to her promise. The silver tom supposed that he really was at fault this time...

* * *

"Demeter, I'm sorry, really, I am!" Munkustrap pleaded with the door to Demeter's den, his voice a near-whine. "Please, forgive me!" he paused, waiting for a reply. "I was wrong, okay? You were right... I should have been more patient! I was pushing you, and I'm really _really_ sorry. After all you've been through, it's perfectly understandable that you want to take things slow. I've been trying to be patient, but three years is a long time to wait for you to simply hug me."

He stopped, realizing that saying that probably wasn't the best idea. Looking around, in case someone was listening, he continued, hoping that Demeter would at least let him into her den so that he didn't have to plead in public. "Forget I said that! It's just because I've never been through what you have, so it's hard for me to understand completely. I'm sure that if I was in your place, I'd act the exact same way! Please Deme, please, I'm begging you! I love you more than anything, you know that! I'd give anything to be with you, anything! I promise I'll be more patient, please Demeter, I need you."

Munkustrap stopped, hoping to hear Demeter come to the door to tell him that she forgave him. That she would give him another chance. That everything would be okay again.

Silence.


	3. Cheese 'n Things

**A/N:** So... here's my update! Yay!

* * *

"Munkustrap, I've got a splinter in my paw!" Jemima held out her paw to the silver tom as proof. Munkustrap sighed and put on a smile, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"I think that's more of a job for Jennyanydots, Jemi," he turned her around and gave a slight push towards the old station wagon that served as the infirmary. "I'm sure that she'll make your paw all better."

With that taken care of, Munkustrap continued on his rounds; his mind constantly going back to his pleading and begging earlier in the morning. He had been very lucky that no one seemed to have witnessed it; although they might just be keeping quiet on his behalf.

"Munkustrap, Pouncival's not being fair!" Etcetera whined as she and Pouncival bounded over to him.

"Not true! Etcetera's not following the rules!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Kittens, please!" Munkustrap interrupted, painfully aware that their bickering could go on all day. "What game were you playing?"

"Tag," they both chorused innocently.

"And how was Etcetera breaking the rules," Munkustrap asked, then held up a paw to forestall the young queen's protest that she hadn't been breaking the rules.

"She was only tagging with one paw," Pouncival stated, obviously thinking that Munkustrap was on his side.

"That's not against any rules that I know of," Munkustrap replied, "Just so long as she isn't pulling tails, she can tag you wherever, with any part of her body."

"Thank you, Munkustrap," they both said, with two completely different intonations. Etcetera was triumphant, while Pouncival was crestfallen as he walked off. Munkustrap continued his rounds, unaware that Etcetera was following him until she broke the silence.

"You know, you're really good at that," she said suddenly, startling the silver tom slightly.

"At what, Etcetera," Munkustrap asked, unable to keep the bored and slightly annoyed tone out of his voice, although the queen didn't seem to notice. _It's your job to humor them,_ he reminded himself, _just remember that she doesn't know what's happened._

"Making things better. I mean, you always know the rules to all of our games, and you make it fair. It's not very easy to keep games fair, especially when cheese-heads like Pouncival keep making up rules. Do you like cheese? I like cheese---"

Munkustrap put his paws to his head, beginning to massage his temples and wishing that Etcetera would just go back to her kitten-games so that he could be alone.

"---Especially Swiss. You know why? 'Cause it's got holes in it! They're the best part, you know. Do you know how humans put the holes in? Do they cut them out after the cheese is made, or do they put little tiny balls into the cheese-stuff before they make it so that the holes are there? How is cheese made anyway?"

Trying very hard to stop his ears and tail from twitching with annoyance, Munkustrap quickened his pace a little. But the queen just sped up to keep with him.

"I mean, I know that it's made from milk, but milk doesn't taste anything like cheese. My humans give me milk every morning. Sometimes, if I've been really good they'll give me cream instead. It's so good! I don't know why the Rum Tum Tugger would sneer at cream."

The silver tom clenched his fists, growling very softly as he continued on his way. _She doesn't mean to be annoying,_ he told himself over and over again. But that still didn't make the pesky queen go away.

"Maybe it's 'cause he doesn't like it when humans give him cream. Hey, do you think that if I offered him some cream, he'd take it? 'Cause that would mean he likes me! Is there any cream in the 'yard? No... because it would go bad. And Tugger would hate me if I gave him rotten cream. You wanna know what I hate? I hate soda bottles. 'Cause they break, and then when you're playing you step on them and it really really hurts. Then you get sent to Jennyanydots and she puts stingy stuff on your paw then wraps it up really really tight, which also sort of hurts."

Munkustrap realized that he would probably need a long back-rub to relieve the tension that was gathering in his neck and shoulders. If only Etcetera would shut up!

"You know, one time Jennyanydots was teaching me to cross-stitch, and I made a purple-bean, but Miss Jenny told me that it looked like an eggplant. My humans have a garden and they sometimes grow eggplants. They like to eat it. Is eggplant good, Munkustrap? According to my humans, they are, but we all know how silly humans can---"

"Etcetera!" Munkustrap snapped, finally losing his patience, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Somewhere far enough that you won't bother me with your silly chatter!"

The little tabby queen looked up at the tom, confused and wondering why he seemed so angry with her. "No..." she said quietly, sniffling and tearing up, "the other kittens won't want to play with me. They'll just say I'm a tattle-tail. I'm sorry..."

Munkustrap calmed himself somewhat, able to sympathize with the queen enough to get control of his temper. He knelt down to be level with the little queen. "Look, I've had a pretty rotten day so far, and I want to be alone right now. Jemima's seeing Jennyanydots; I'm sure she'll want to play with you when she's finished."

"Okies," Etcetera replied and then scampered off, wiping her eyes with the back of her paw. Munkustrap sighed gratefully and climbed up to the top of one of the many piles of junk in the 'yard. He lounged there, able to keep an eye on the 'yard, but out of sight enough that he could choose to help those who needed it and not be bothered with trivial kitten-matters. Those were issues that any adult could solve.

Something streaked by below him, and it took Munkustrap a moment to realize that it was Demeter. _No doubt off to speak with Bombalurina so that she can tell Demeter how horrible I am,_ Munkustrap thought bitterly. But in the end it wouldn't help to try and intercept Demeter, or get to Bombalurina and explain the situation before Demeter could get there.

"Munkustrap?" a timid male voice piped up from behind. Munkustrap looked skyward and closed his eyes, not turning to address the tom until he could control his features and plaster his usual friendly and helpful smile on his face.

"Yes, Mistoffelees, what can I do for you?"

"I messed up my magic..."

"And...?" Munkustrap encouraged, trying to keep any annoyed tones out of his voice. The small tom, either through magic or sheer intuition, seemed to sense it however.

"Umm... never mind. I'll just try and send them back."

"Send who back?"

"The Pollicles."

"Pollicles?" Munkustrap was immediately alert, listening for any sounds of barking or terrified screams. Mistoffelees closed his eyes tightly, his face screwed up in concentration. After a few tense moments, he relaxed and smiled.

"There! They're gone," Mistoffelees triumphantly announced, then paused. "I think..."

"Where were they?" Munkustrap asked, intending on making sure that the Pollicles were really gone.

"Down by Bombalurina's den."

Munkustrap was off, racing down the junk-pile faster than he would have thought safe under more normal circumstances. He was soon at Bombalurina's den, where a large Pollicle had both Bombalurina and Demeter trapped; by the looks of it, Bombalurina's claws had made sure that the dog was thinking twice about coming within her reach.

Tackling the Pollicle to the ground, Munkustrap sank his claws into its hide, hissing. The creature yelped and rolled over, crushing Munkustrap beneath before rolling off the winded tom. Standing up, and slightly dazed, the silver tom couldn't protect himself from the dog sinking its long, powerful fangs into his shoulder. Crying out in pain, Munkustrap was able to keep enough wits about him to realize that the dog couldn't protect its throat while latched onto him. It took only a few moments for the Jellicle Protector to slice through the Pollicle's Carotid arteries, causing enough pain for the animal that it let go of his shoulder.

Munkustrap panted for a moment, watching the animal die. Then he looked over to a considerably relieved looking Bombalurina and Demeter stared back at him. He coughed nervously, bleeding shoulder forgotten. "I'll... erm... get some toms to clean this guy up." He paused. "I... I'm glad you're safe." Although he didn't direct the statement to her in particular, the statement was obviously meant more for Demeter than Bombalurina. After that, he walked off, heading for Jennyanydots.

"Munkustrap! What happened to you?" Alonzo asked as he ran up to the tom.

"Oh... a pollicle was attacking Bombalurina and Demeter. Could you find Skimbleshanks... and Plato as well, and help them get rid of it? He's big, by the way."

"Right, right, of course," Alonzo said as he hurried off to obey.

The rest of the trip went by without any interruption, and after being fussed over by the Gumbie Queen he was sent to his den for some much needed rest.

* * *

"What am I going to do, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked that evening.

"Well, you can stop groveling. It's embarrassing," the maine coon tom immediately replied. "Look at you, Munkustrap. You're pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic!" Munkustrap argued, "I love her. Why wouldn't I want to make her forgive me when it's my fault?" He paced, glaring at where the tom lay. They were in the same clearing that they had been in the day before, and the Tugger was laying in the same spot. Growling, Munkustrap added, "Don't you ever stand?"

The Rum Tum Tugger raised an eyebrow, deciding to ignore that last part. "Munkustrap, listen to me. She's using you for protection. From what you told me, you're not asking much. You aren't pushing her at all, you're trying to help her. If you're truly in a relationship, and she has feelings for you, she wouldn't be afraid to hug you. I tell you Munkustrap, she just wants the protection. Everyone else in the junkyard has realized this, except maybe Bombalurina, and that's only because she's always talking to Demeter. Demeter's just not worth it." He watched Munkustrap, trying to gauge his reaction before adding gently, "You're like her pet. She uses you, and abuses you, and makes you think it's all your fault."

Unfortunately, Munkustrap couldn't think of a response. He stopped pacing and stared into space. After a long silence, the tom finally said, "I need to be alone to think." Walking off, Munkustrap headed for the Junkyard Gates. Maybe a little time away from Demeter, Tugger, and all the other Jellicles would help him think more clearly. Or maybe he would be able to forget what a horrible day it had been.

* * *

When Munkustrap woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was his pounding headache. The next thing he noticed were the claw marks that lined his body. Finally, he noticed that he was all alone in a part of the streets he didn't recognize. 


End file.
